


Restraint

by cophinelovin



Category: Orphan Black (TV), cophine
Genre: F/F, Kink, Smut, cophine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:06:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7595596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cophinelovin/pseuds/cophinelovin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delphine likes to be in control. When Cosima takes that away, she has to be punished. Just smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restraint

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick scene I wanted to write in between working on my longer fics. ;)

Delphine pushes Cosima onto the bed forcefully and climbs on top of her. She presses her mouth hungrily to hers, her tongue probing as she elicits whimpers from the smaller girl. She can feel the heat coursing through her body as her desire grows. 

They both strip off their clothes in a hurry and Delphine tries to climb back on top. Cosima moves quickly and flips them. Delphine lands flat on her back while Cosima pins her down to the bed.

She tries to get up, but Cosima holds her, hands pressing down on her shoulders. “No,” the brunette says.

Delphine groans in frustration.

Cosima brings her mouth up to Delphine’s ear and whispers, “I’m going to top you. And we’re going to play a little game. No touching or else I’m going to stop.”

Delphine feels a pulse rush straight down to her core as she lets out a little whimper.

“Unfair,” she says, smirking a little.

Cosima starts to move down her body, kissing down her neck, moving to her chest, taking her nipple into her mouth and swirling lightly with her tongue. Delphine moans and squirms under her.

The smaller girl moves to Delphine’s wetness and teases her folds with her fingers as Delphine gasps. Delphine moves her hands closer to Cosima.

“Uh uh uh…” Cosima says, disapprovingly, “Do I need to tie you up?”

“Non…” Delphine says breathily, “Please, Cosima, inside, I need you inside.”

Cosima brings herself back up to Delphine’s ear. “I’m in control now. I will do what I want. You will come when I say you can come. I want you to beg.”

Delphine lets out another groan, half pleased, half frustrated.

Cosima moves her hand back down and this time, inserts two fingers as Delphine’s hips buck up to meet her hand. She writhes beneath the brunette’s touch, wanting more, but knowing Cosima is in control.

Cosima finally inserts another finger and rubs Delphine’s clit with her thumb, pumping in and out of her, causing the blonde to pant heavily as she moves closer to release.

Delphine is close. She feels the pleasure radiating out from Cosima’s movements on her clit. Her head is thrown back, her mouth wide open. Then, Cosima stops moving, her fingers still inside.

“Please, Cosima… please,” Delphine begs.

“What do you want?”

“I want to come. I need to come...I need you to make me come.”

Cosima slowly begins moving her fingers against Delphine’s tight walls and Delphine lets out a guttural moan. Cosima moves her mouth down to Delphine’s clit and puts her mouth over it, touching ever so slightly with her tongue. The stimulation is plenty and Delphine cries out as she comes hard, riding out each aftershock with Cosima’s fingers inside her.

“Oh...merde,” she says, collapsing as she comes down from her high.

She hasn’t forgotten what Cosima had done though, so as soon as she gains her strength back, she flips Cosima onto her back and whispers, “Oh honey, you’re going to get it now.”

Cosima looks up at her, biting her lip and smirking. 

“Oh, you think this is funny?” Delphine says, seriously.

Delphine goes to the dresser and pulls out two scarves, walking back and securing Cosima’s wrists to the posts on the bed.

“We’ll see who’s laughing soon enough,” Delphine says.

“Mmm…” Cosima moans. While Delphine doesn’t like being tied up, she certainly enjoys it.

Delphine begins by caressing Cosima’s curves, down her breasts, over her stomach, teasing her. She circles her fingers around Cosima’s nipples, but doesn’t let them touch. She sees Cosima is squirming underneath her for more contact. 

She then brings her fingers down to Cosima’s wet sex and touches her lips gently, eliciting a gasp from the brunette. Delphine brings her mouth down to Cosima’s clit and touches gently with her tongue, with just enough teasing to make Cosima beg a little.

“Mmm…Delphine…yes, please.”

She strokes her a little until Cosima is pleading for her to fuck her.

“No,” she says forcefully, “You need to be punished. You’re going to watch me and you can’t do anything about it.”

Delphine sits back on her knees in front of Cosima’s helpless form and brings her hand down to her throbbing clit. She moans when she makes contact, looking into Cosima’s eyes as she watches her intensely. She circles her clit, feeling the pleasure wash over her.

“Oh, baby... fuck,” Cosima says, enjoying this immensely despite the ache between her own legs.

Delphine brings her other hand up to her nipple and flicks it, palming her breast. She lets her head fall back and her eyes close as she rubs furiously at her clit, ready to spill over the edge. 

She knows Cosima is watching her and she loves the feeling of control. She feels the tightness in her abdomen and she comes undone, the orgasm not as strong as the one before, but still good.

“Oh god, Delphine...that was fucking hot,” Cosima says, “But please, just...fuck me.” There is a tone of desperation in her voice. 

Delphine doesn’t waste any more time. She puts her mouth hungrily to Cosima’s sex, dipping her tongue inside as Cosima lets out a long moan. She replaces her tongue with fingers, curling them inside. Her mouth moves to Cosima’s clit. She is not going to tease anymore. She wants to see her love spiral out of control in her mouth. She sucks and moves her fingers as Cosima breathes heavily.

“Yes, baby, just like that...right there...please, don’t stop...ohhhh,” Cosima screams as she orgasms, her pleasure searing through her. 

Delphine doesn’t stop there. She continues to fuck her until she comes again, her body tightening and then relaxing. 

“Oh, fuck, Delphine, baby...hold me, please?” Cosima pleads.

Delphine unties her wrists and pulls her in tight. They face each other and Delphine puts her thigh in between Cosima’s legs as the smaller girl wraps her legs around. The blonde’s arm is under Cosima’s neck while the brunette buries her face into Delphine’s chest, her arms wrapped around her waist.

Delphine can feel Cosima's heart pounding, slowing down as she relaxes. They lay together for a while, Delphine giving light kisses to the top of Cosima's head while she feels the brunette smile into the skin just below her collarbone. 

Cosima breaks the silence. “So, is that what I get when I do something you don't like?” she teases. “What happens if I do something you do like?”

Delphine laughs. “You're a brat, you know that?”

“Yes, but you love me.”

“I do.”

They hold each other tight, drinking in the feel of each other and grinning as they think about what else they will do to each other later. 

\-----


End file.
